Aishiteru
Aishiteru (愛してる, "I Love You") is the ending for Zoku Natsume Yuujin-chou which is the second season of the series. It is sung by Kourin (Also known as Callin'). English= (ED theme is in bold text) Hey, just a little bit more I want you to listen just a little bit more Hey, just a little bit more May I stay selfish just a little bit more? It might disappear right when laid in my hands Can you give me such words? "I love you I love you, until the end of the world" Being foolish while smiling, try putting that into my mouth I love you It's not easy for me to those words So I can love you easily I'm praying towards the sky Hey, though I want to understand They're only words I can't comprehend That's why the two bodies that doesn't become one I embraced with my might You are here, with only that, the world already starts to change The monotone scenery, look, it shows lots of colors Somehow before apart, the hands are linked as we walk Am I being loved well I want to hear it from that sky Even if the day comes when we part I'm fine with the days I thought of you When the day comes we realize this parting I'll make a promise to tomorrow "I love you I love you, until the end of the world" Being foolish while smiling, try putting that into my mouth I love you It's not easy for me to those words So I can love you easily I'm praying towards the sky I'm praying towards the sky |-| Romaji= nee mou sukoshi dake mou sukoshi dake kiite ite hoshii nee mou sukoshi dake mou sukoshi dake wagamama ii desu ka te ni ireta totan ni kiete shimaisou kotoba o kuremasen ka "aishiteiru aishiteiru sekai ga owaru made" bakageteru to warai nagara kuchi ni dashite mite aishiteiru sonna koto ga kantan ni wa dekinakute umaku aiseru you ni to ano sora ni inotte iru nee shiritakute mo shiritsukusenai koto bakari de dakara hitotsu ni naranai futatsu no karada o seiippai dakishimeta anata ga iru sore dake de mou sekai ga kawatte shimau MONOTOON no keshiki ga hora azayaka ni utsuru itsunomanika hanareteita te o tsunaide aruiteku umaku aisete iru kana ano sora ni kiite miru no itsuka hanarebanare ni naru hi ga kite mo anata o omotta hibi ga areba sore de ii itsuka hanareta imi o shiru hi ga kuru yo yakusoku suru kara ashita e "aishiteiru aishiteiru sekai ga owaru made" bakageteru to warai nagara kuchi ni dashite mite aishiteiru sonna koto ga kantan ni wa dekinakute umaku aiseru you ni to ano sora ni inotte iru ano sora ni inotte iru |-| Kanji= ねぇ　もう少しだけ もう少しだけ聞いていてほしい ねぇ　もう少しだけ もう少しだけわがままいいですか？ ' '手にいれた途端に消えてしまいそう 言葉をくれませんか？ 『愛している　愛している　世界が終わるまで』 馬鹿げてると笑いながら　口に出してみて 愛している そんなことが簡単には出来なくて 上手く愛せるようにと あの空に祈っている ねぇ　知りたくても 知り尽くせないことばかりで だから　１つにならない２つの体を 精一杯　抱きしめた あなたがいるそれだけで　もう世界が変わってしまう モノトーンの景色が　ほら鮮やかに映る いつの間にか離れていた　手をつないで歩いてく 上手く愛せているかなぁ あの空に聞いてみるの いつか離ればなれになる日がきても あなたを想った日々があればそれでいい いつか離れた意味を知る日が来るよ 約束するから　明日へ 『愛している　愛している　世界が終わるまで』 馬鹿げてると笑いながら　口に出してみて 愛している そんなことが簡単には出来なくて 上手く愛せるようにと あの空に祈っている あの空に祈っている Video Category:Music Category:Anime Ending Themes